The invention disclosed herein is a device that is retrofitted to a boat seat bracket for prohibiting unauthorized removal of a boat seat from the seat mounting beam on a boat.
In most boats, there is a seat mounting beam spanning from side to side of the boat. The seat itself is usually mounted on a commercially available swivel bracket which is adapted for clamping it to the seat mounting beam. Seat mounting brackets usually comprise two generally U-shaped rods on whose legs there are long threads. The U-shaped members slide toward and away from each other through holes in a box-like metal base so they can be pushed up against the sides of the seat mounting beam and then clamped by turning wing nuts on the threaded rods. The seat and the bracket on which it is mounted are removed from the mounting beam by loosening the wing nuts sufficiently to slide the frictionally gripped legs of the U-shaped rods off the sides of the mounting beam. Sometimes seats are removed without authorization by the owner. A thief only has to loosen a pair of wing nuts to allow removing the seat from the boat.